Del odio al amor solo hay un paso
by ArelyM
Summary: El dia que Hermione descubrio que Draco seria su nuevo compañero de trabajo se dio cuenta que su vida cambiaria para siempre.Nuevas amistades.Celos.Bodas.Cambios de imagen y mucho mas.
1. Nuevo empleo

**Hola, soy nueva en esto , este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y pues ccmo ya sabes todo lo referente a Harry Potter y su maravilloso mundo pertenece a J. **

* * *

El despertador sonó dando las 5 am de la mañana , Hermione se despierta como todos los días para trabajar pero hoy era diferente se sentía orgullosa la acaban de promover de puesto algo que había esperado por mucho tiempo.

Se metió a bañar y se vistió , antes de salir de su cuarto se miro en el espejo , ella sabia que no era la mujer mas sexy del mundo y mas por la forma en la que se vestía, no podía negar que su vestimenta no era la adecuada para alguien de su edad, pero después de sufrir acoso por su antiguo jefe no le quedaron ganas de arreglarse para el trabajo .

Draco despertó como de costumbre en una cama que no conocía, a su lado una mujer hermosa que no recordaban su nombre, no importaba pensó se iría de ahí antes de que despertara. Se vistió y se apareció en su departamento hace 5 años que se había salido de la mansión para vivir en el penthouse de un hotel famoso , era como su cueva ninguna mujer había pisado su piso y ninguna lo haría .

Hermione llego del ministerio media hora antes como siempre lo hacia ;ese día con mayor razón conocería a su compañero de trabajo , no había querido saber quien era, no dejara que eso la afectara como la ultima vez, termino enredada con su jefe un hombre que solo jugo con ella , que solo quería acostarse con ella . Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al recordar a ese hombre .La situación mas difícil después de Voldemort que ha vivido .

No era mentira al decir que su vida amorosa es un desastre, aunque termino con Ron de una forma amistosa, el seguía insistiendo en que regresan, pero no estaba interesada si había terminado era por una razón no regresaría a lo mismo

Llego saludando a sus viejos compañeros y se dirigió a su nueva oficina , se encontraba en el tercer piso en el departamento de relaciones internacionales, su oficina era espaciosa de color blanco , un escritorio de madera y un estante para sus libros, era definitivamente lo que había soñado , solo tenia que esperar a que llegara su compañero y decidir que papel tendría cada uno .

Malfoy llego al ministerio a la hora de siempre , paso a saludar a la nueva secretaria del ministro su nueva conquista, evitando el departamento de negocios ya que podía haber alguien enojada por no llamarla .Entro en su oficina y se dio cuenta que la nueva había llegado , sera interesante solo esperaba que no estuviera fea , no quería problemas en el trabajo ,bueno no quería tener que verla si algo salia mal .

Hermione se dio cuenta que su compañero había llegado , así que decidió ir a presentarse ,abrió la puerta de la oficina y lo vio parado de espalda inconfundible con su cabello plateado .

-Malfoy-

Al escuchar su nombre Draco voltea para encontrarse con quien menos esperaba , la mejor amiga de Potter

-Granger,Que haces aquí ?-

-trabajo aquí -Hermione no podía creerlo

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, trataban de entender que compartirían su trabajo, con una de las personas que mas odiaban .

-Entonces eres la nueva- Draco le pregunto seguía sin poder creer su mala suerte

-si, ahora trabajo en este departamento , Hermione no sabia que decir , su relación con Malfoy siempre había sido mala y ahora tendría que trabajar con el , verlo todos los días en pocas palabras seria, su jefe .

...

así que Malfoy- Ginny seguía igual de asombrada por lo que le estaba contando Hermione.

Habían decidido salir a tomar unas copas para escuchar como le había ido a Hermione en su primer día nunca se imaginaron que contaría tantas sorpresas

-la verdad eres muy afortunada yo también quiero un jefe sexy como el tuyo

-Ginny como puedes decir eso ,piensa en Harry

-lo siento solo digo la verdad, sabes que yo no cambiarían a Harry por nada

-pues creo que es tu oportunidad de que se conozcan mejor

-Luna como crees que voy a querer conocer mejor a Malfoy

-bueno yo solo decía no tiene que ser como en el colegio , los tiempo ya cambiaron y nosotros ya crecimos

-no lo se luna , es difícil pensar así si estamos hablando de Malfoy

-hablando de jefes sexy , ya se dieron cuenta que Adrien no deja de voltear a vernos , o mejor dicho no a dejado de ver a Hermione

-Ginny tiene razón debe de estar viéndote a ti Hermione , todo mundo sabe que Ginny esta comprometida con Harry y el es mi jefe y nunca me a mirado así

-es muy guapo deberías ir a hablarle , claro que ami me gustaría que regresarás con Ron pero se que eso ya no sera así , ve , habla e , vive tu vida tienes 23 años , por dios

-ustedes están locas , primero Malfoy y ahora Adrien , mejor me voy , nos vemos mañana

Hermione camino hacia la salida del restaurante , cuando sintió que alguien la detenía

-lo siento , Hermione verdad, mi nombre es Adrien ,disculpa mi atrevimiento pero me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo el próximo viernes

-yo , amm si claro me encantaría

-gracias , entonces te veo el viernes

-si ... el viernes

Hermione vio como Adrien se alejaba con una sonrisa , tardo un momento en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado , tenia una cita , siempre había pensado que era guapo pero nunca creyó que el se interesaría por ella.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara este primer cap , se que por ahora nos ve mucho Dramione pero se dara poco a poco, creanme la espera valdra la pena **

**A.M.**


	2. la cita

**Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo  
**

**Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Llego al día siguiente a su oficina temprano, habían pasado un par de horas cuando tocaron a su puerto ,pensó que era Malfoy pero era el mensaje que traía un ramo de flores para ella , estaba muy sorprendida y no sabia de quien podían ser.

tomo el sobre que venia junto a las flores y lo abrió

_Gracias por aceptar mi invitación , _

_Espero con ansias que sea viernes _

_Tuyo, Adrien _

una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, que detalle de parte de Adrien , empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por la cita , esperaba agradarle . todavía seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe

-Granger ya listos los papeles que deje en tu escritorio

-Malfoy que nunca tocas antes de entrar a un lugar

-No , o bueno no en uno donde estes tu

-algun dia te vas a arrepentir de no tocar la puerta

-si claro lo que tu digas Granger, tienes los papeles

- aquí están estaba apunto de entregartelos

-si claro

Malfoy tomo los papeles y salio de la oficina , antes de salir se dio cuenta del ramo de flores, una sensación que conocía invadió su cuerpo ,no entendía la razón pero cuando vio las flores no pudo evitar pensar quien se las había mandado -trabajar con Granger, me esta volviendo loco-

llego el viernes ,el día de su cita , estaba nerviosa Ginny y le había escogido un vestido hermoso , pero la verdad dudaba en ponérselo, era demasiado escotado , por suerte la convenció de comprar el vestido B ,ese era mas ella ,se sentía mucho mas cómoda con el , era color vino, de encaje ajustado en la cintura y largo por encima de las rodillas. un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos , Malfoy había entrado en su oficina y había dejado cerrar la puerta con fuera

-y sigues sin saber tocar antes de entrar

-son mis oficinas puedo hacer lo que quiera

- como quieras Malfoy

Malfoy la miro con odio , le exasperaba que le contestara nadie nunca se atrevía

- Venia a decir que tienes que quedarte esta tarde a trabajar , tenemos muchos pendientes

-Lo siento malfoy no puedo tengo un compromiso

-no me interesa tus cenas con tus padres, porque eso es verdad dudo que tengas algo con un hombre

Hermione se dio cuenta que ese comentario le había dolido mas de lo que podía imaginar, no esperaba que malfoy le dijera algo así .

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de si salgo con un hombre o no , pero para que lo sepas si tengo una cita , así que no me voy a quedar a trabajar , si tanto trabajo tenemos vendrá mañana por la mañana, ahora por favor sal de mi oficina

-No me interesa tu vida privada, te espero a las 8 en punto mañana-

Malfoy salio furioso de la oficina , su humor había cambiado por completo por culpa de Granger , ahora tenia que venir en sábado a trabajar

A las 5.30 Hermione fue a los baños a empezar a arreglase se puso su vestido y se maquilló un poco , delineo sus ojos , puso un poco de mascara y rubor y un pintalabios claro , no le gustaba maquillarse mucho . se puso unos tacones altos y se arreglo el cabello , un moño en alto con algunos cabellos sueltos. Faltaban 5 para las 6 cuando se regresaba a su oficina .

En la puerta la estaba esperando Adrien

-woo , Hermione te ves realmente hermosa

-Gracias Adrien -fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de ruborizarse

-ya nos vamos?

- si solo espera voy por mi bolso y a entregarle unos papeles a Malfoy

-no sabia que trabajas con Malfoy

-si es algo asi como mi jefe- Hermione respondió haciendo una mueca en su cara

-se nota que no se caen bien

-no es eso , es solo que pues es Malfoy siempre ha sido molesto, en un momento regreso

Fue hacia la oficina de Malfoy y toco la puerta

-aquí estan los papeles que faltaban , solo queda confirmar la ley 58 ya pedí que me mandaran los archivos y estarán aqui mañana así que podremos terminar a tiempo

Malfoy levanto la vista y se quedo sorprendido , delante de el había una mujer hermosa, no como las que el acostumbraba salir si no una belleza natural , y de ella salia la voz de Granger

-Malfoy, Malfoy me estas escuchando , ya me voy aquí, estan los papeles

Antes de que Draco pudiera contestar Hermione ya se había salido de la oficina, Draco se dio cuenta que algo en su entrepierna había despertado,-Mierda, ahora tendría que hacer una visita a alguna de sus amiguitas , no podía creerlo el reaccionando así por Granger como si fuera un crío de 13 años .

Adrien la llevo hasta la salida del ministerio , al estacionamiento ( después de la guerra , muchos magos desarrollaron su gusto por objetos muggles , como los automóviles , los celulares y la televisión ), se acercaron a un A5 sportback , uno de los pequeños secretos de hermione era que le gustaban los coches

-wooo un audi , que bonito carro tienes

-gracias, cuando quieras te lo puedo prestar

. me encantaría tal vez algún día

-te gusta la comida italiana , me gustaría llevarte a un restaurante que me gusta mucho , esta aquí cerca

-si me encanta

-muy bien

el resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio , los dos estaban muy nerviosos para encontrar un tema de conversación

Cuando llegaron al restaurante , Hermione se dio que Adrien venia de una buena familia, aunque su puesto era muy bueno dudaba que estos gustos se dieran de repente , el restaurante era uno de los mas elegantes de Londres, el valletparking abrió su puerta en la cual ya la estaba esperando Adrien .

se acercaron a la entrada en donde un señor alto , y con porte elegante los estaba esperando

-señor Somerhalder , un gusto tenerlo aquí . su mesa ya esta lista

por lo visto Adrien visitaba mucho este lugar por la familiaridad con la que le hablo el señor

los llevaron a una de las mesas mas alejadas de donde se podía ver una de las vistas mas hermosas que Londres podía dar.

Adrien empezó a preguntarle acerca de su niñez, de las cosas que le gustaba hacer cuando no estaba trabajando , de repente Hermione se empezó a sentir muy a gusto , se dio cuenta que Adrien era una persona de la que se podía enamorar fácilmente, la cena les paso muy rápido , hablaron mucho , se dieron cuenta que tenían mucho en común

Al terminar la cenar Adrien llevo Hermione a su casa, vivía un departamento en la zona media de Londres mágico , no era un lujo pero vivía bien .

Hermione se empezó a preguntar si Adrien esperaba entrar a su departamento o si estaría bien solo llegar hasta la puerta

llegaron y Adrien abrió la puerta del carro , caminaron hacia la entrada y Hermione se detuvo había decididó que era muy pronto y que Adrien podía malinterpretar las cosas.

-me la pase muy bien hoy, gracias por la cena

-no tienes nada que agradecer el gusto es mio , espero que esto se repita

-Claro, me encantaría

-Entonces nos vemos

-Adios

Adrien se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla , pero no retrocedió lo suficiente y sus labios quedan muy juntos, lentamente se acerco y Hermione cerro los ojos sabiendo lo que iba a pasar y una parte de ella no quiere detenerlo , siente como sus labios se juntan y se dan un beso , fue un beso muy dulce, tierno.

Adrien se aleja pero acerca su frente a la de Hermione y le susurra

-se que es muy pronto pero me gustaría que fueras mi novia, me encantaría poder conocerte, no quiero forzarte a nada y si crees que es muy apresurado lo entenderé

-Adrien , claro me encantaria ser tu novia

Adrien sonrió al escuchar la respuesta y volvió a besarla .

-nos vemos mañana ,preciosa

-adios Adrien

Hermione entro en su departamento y se sentía en las nubes , no podía creerlo , hace una semana era la persona con mas mala suerte y ahora tenia un novio,definitivamente tendria que salir con las chicas , no se lo iban a creer .


	3. Resaca

Hermione despertó temprano ese sábado sabía que tenía que ir al trabajo como había prometido. Se levanto y fue a tomar un baño, sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, ella sabía que no quería a Adrian pero que con el tiempo podía llegar a amarlo .A las 8:30 ya estaba en la puerta del ministerio , entro en su oficina y no vio rastro de Draco. Lo más seguro es que olvido que tenían que ir.

El reloj marcaba las 11 cuando termino , estaba dando una ultima leída a su informe para verificar que estuviera bien cuando escucho la puerta de la oficina abrirse, delante de ella encontró a Malfoy un poco demacrado , era la viva imagen de cómo se ve alguien con una buena resaca.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse nunca había visto a Malfoy así, siempre lo había visto perfectamente vestido con su porte de suficiencia .

-Granger podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido.

-hahahahaha pero si ni he hecho ruido

-Shhh

-Malfoy es sorprendente que te acordaras de hoy, por tu cara se nota que no recuerdas ni dónde está tu cabeza.

-Si lo recuerdo y no deja de dolerme Granger.

Hermione sabía que no la estaba pasando bien y como ella no era una mala persona decidió ayudarlo, con un movimiento de su varita apareció un café y dos aspirinas , era un remedio muggle , pero el que mejor conocía.

-Toma esto Malfoy te sentirás mejor

-Que es eso me quieres envenenar

-Es café y estas aspirinas te van a servir

Con cara de disgusto y desconfiando un poco Draco se tomo las pastillas y el café

-Bueno ahora que estas mejor te dejo el informe ya lo termine así que solo falta que lo apruebes, nos vemos el lunes.

Hermione se levanto y dejo a Draco en su oficina

Draco no puedo evitar verla caminar hacia la puerta después de un minuto se dio cuenta que Hermione ya había salido.

-Definitivamente esto que me dio es veneno

Paso el resto de la mañana leyendo el informe de Hermione, se dio cuenta que era muy buena, una vez más la sabelotodo haciendo todo perfecto.


	4. que diablos fue eso

Hermione llego a su casa después el trabajo se estaba preparando la comía cuando llego un patronus de Adrien invitándola a cenar. Feliz Hermione le contesto que alas 8 pasara por ella.

Eran las 7:30 cuando el timbre sonó, Hermione se había puesta un vestido de anda corta negro suelto que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y unos tacones de 5 cm .Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Adrien, vestía unos jeans negros y una camisa, su look era informal pero aun así se veía elegante, tria un ramo de rosas.

-Para ti mi novia

-Que bonitas Adrien gracias

-Son mágicas nunca se van a marchitar, ¿estás lista? tengo una reservación a las 8:00

Subieron al auto de Adrien, condujo hasta una zona exclusiva de restaurantes de Londres mágico, cenaron y platicaron, cerca de las 10:30 decidieron ir a un bar a bailar y tomar unas copas.

El lugar estaba lleno, encontraron una mesa, Adrien fue por bebidas al barra, Hermione disfrutaba viendo el lugar era grande y muy ruidoso, no era del tipo de lugares que ella frecuentaba, un par de veces había salidos con las chicas a lugares así , veía la pista de baile cuando lo vio, era Draco Malfoy bailando muy pegado a una rubia con un mini vestido , por un momento se sintió insegura ella nunca se vería así , y su vestido holgado le pareció insignificante . Estaba tan metida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que el dueño de esos pensamiento estaba su lado hasta que lo escucho

-Granger no te da pena venir sola a ver qué consigues

-Malfoy ella no está sola-Adrien había llegado y escuchado lo que decía Draco

-Adrien, no sabía que tuvieras ese tipo de gusto.

-Draco, siempre un placer encontrarte

Draco le sonrió y se fue

-No sabía que conocías a dijo un poco preocupado

-Si de Hogwarts, y trabajamos juntos, es algo así como mi jefe

Hermione no sabía porque pero se sentía molesta, que Draco estuviera ahí la ponía mal, era la tercera copa que se tomaba esa noche y ella no estaba acostumbrada a tomar tanto

-Adrien, iré a refrescarme un poco al tocador

Camino hacia el baño, pero antes de llegar sintió que alguien la empujaba contra la pared.

-Granger, Granger que haces tan sola Adrien se dio cuenta que eras tan poca cosa que te dejo

-Adrien no me dejo Malfoy simplemente voy al baño

Hermione estaba tan enojada que no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba Draco, podía sentir su aliento, se dio cuenta que olía mucho alcohol

-Y tú que Malfoy te dejo tu noviecita por alcohólico, apestas

-Ya quisieras que me dejara verdad

Draco se acerca más, estaban muy cerca, Hermione puso sentir como se aceleraba su pulso, nunca se había puesto y menos por Draco , que le estaba pasando

Draco no podía evitar ver sus labios, nunca se había fijado pero eran muy bonitos, y tenían un tono rojo que parecía que lo llamaban.

Se escucho una puerta abrirse y risas, los dos se separaron, sin poder verse a los ojos Malfoy se marcho

Hermione no podía creer lo que había pasado, es que Malfoy la iba a besar, se estaba volviendo loca definitivamente había tomado de mas, regreso a su mesa.

-Creo que ya deberíamos de irnos, estoy cansada

-Claro Hermione,

Salieron del lugar hacia la casa de Hermione

-Gracias por la noche, me la pase muy bien

-No tienes que agradecer, yo también me la pase muy bien, pero creo que fue por tu compañía

Adrien se acerco a Hermione para besarla, ella sintió sus labios fue un buen beso pero no sintió nada, no sintió como cuando se le acerco Malfoy .

-Nos vemos, Gracias Adrien.


	5. vacaciones

Lunes por la mañana, otro día mas de trabajo ,Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse por lo que había pasado con Draco , se había pasado todo el domingo sin poder concentrarse.

Se baño y arreglo para irse a la oficina ,lo único que la consolaba era saber que comería con las chicas así podría distraerse

Paso toda la mañana en su oficina trabajando , no vio a Malfoy por ningún lado , lo cual fue bueno , vio la hora y se dio cuenta que ya era la hora de la comida.

Entro al restaurante en donde había quedado con las chicas, vio a Ginny y a luna sentadas en una mesa al fondo , se acerca y no pudo evitar reírse por las caras que tenían

-Ya por favor Hermione , cuéntanos todo

-Ginny , tranquila , ni siquiera me han preguntado como amanecí hoy

-baah , sabemos que están bien , ya cuéntanos como les fue , a donde te llevo , te beso , ya por favor Hermione

-Si dejas de hacer tantas preguntas te cuento

-Me llevo a un restaurante en Londres mágico , por lo vi su familia tiene mucho dinero porque era uno de los más caros, si me beso antes de dejare en mi casa, y si somos novios

-Queeeeee-Ginny y Luna gritaron al mismo tiempo , haciendo que las personas a su alrededor voltearan a verlos

-Que guardadito te lo tenias Herms , en la primera cita –Ginny le sonrió con una mirada picara-y dinos que tal besa , que tal es en la cama , ya te acostaste con el

-Ginny que preguntas, sabes que no , no he dormido con él y besa bien

-Bien , bien? o por dios Hermione , el hombre esta buenísimo y solo besa bien

-Solo han sido dos besos , tranquilas

-Si fuera tu yo ya me lo hubiera comido , no sé cómo te aguantas

-Ginny , piensa en Harry

-Pienso en Harry por eso no sé cómo le haces

-Ginny, tal vez y no es el indicado para Herms-luna siempre decía comentarios extraños pero muchas veces verdaderos

-Pues si es o no el indicado , no puede desaprovecharlo

-Podemos ya hablar de otra cosa por favor-Hermione le suplico a las chicas

-A si luna quería invitarnos de vacaciones

-Quería invitarlas a la isla de mi familia , está en el mediterráneo , tiene un hotel para los turistas , pero una parte es privada así que no nos molestaran

Después de la caída de voldemort el quisquilloso , se volvió uno de los diarios mas leidos,logrando que la familia de luna se hiciera muy rica

-Luna es una gran idea, gracias por la invitación estaremos encantadas de ir

-Puedo invitar a Harry verdad, y que Hermione invite a Adrien y te conseguimos pareja a ti

-ohh creo que yo invitare a Nott

-A Nott el slytherin

-Si , llevamos saliendo 1 mes , es algo todavía muy pronto , por eso no les había dicho

-Que guardadito te lo tenias Lovegood

Estaban en la mitad de la comida, hablando de cuando saldrían a la isla cuando Hermione vio a Draco entrar al restaurante , olvido que estaba a solo una cuadra del ministerio y era muy visitado por sus trabajadores

Sintió la mirada fija de Draco en ella , Hermione no pudo verlo más y bajo la mirada con un pequeño sonroso, Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que paso

-Si no fuera porque es Malfoy , yo diría que esa mirada no era de odio , era más bien pasión

-Ginny deja de decir tonterías

-Pues yo solo decía

Hermione también vio esa mirada , se había pasado todo la mañana tratando de evadirlo , después de lo del sábado no sabía si el recordaría algo y no quería averiguarlo .trato de evitar pensar en eso , y concentrarse en las chicas que no paraban de hablar del viaje.

Del otro lado del restaurante , un sorprendido Draco escuchaba lo que Blaise le decía

-Como , no estés de broma Blaise

-En verdad Draco , nuestro querido Nott tiene un mes saliendo con la lunática Lovegood

-Pero que mosca le pico , juntándose con ese tipo de personas

-Pues sabes que Nott siempre ha sido diferente a nosotros y por lo que me conto ,va enserio ya están planeando vacaciones juntos, estamos invitados por cierto

-Vacaciones nosotros con ellos , este mundo está cada vez peor

-Pues yo lo estoy pensando, playa , mujeres, porque no?, piénsalo , lo más probable es que Granger este, no se tu pero a mí me gustaría ver como se ve en bikini , que es lo que esconde bajo todo esa ropa , a ti?


	6. al fin

Estaba muy cansado ese día en la mañana , sentía como el no haber dormido la noche anterior tenia sus consecuencias, pero es que no había podido dormir , algo le preocupaba , algo no lo dejaba concentrarse

Draco estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió

-Draco, tenemos un problema los duendes no aceptan la nueva reforma, dicen que es una traición a sus creencias

-los duendes?

-Si Draco los porque me ves así?

En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta, en el momento en que la vio entrar todo tomo sentido , no había podido dormir desde que la había vista en ese bar, desde ese beso , había despertado aquel día con una paz que hace mucho no sentía , y ahora lo entendía era por ella , era por Hermione .

Draco se paro de su silla y se acerco , no podía dejar de verla no podía dejar de ver esos labios , quería tenerlos y que gritaran su nombre

se acerco poco a poco , podía sentir como Hermione se paralizaba , se acercaba mas y ella no lo rechazaba , que significaba eso , ella no estaba ebria como la ultima vez, estaba consciente que el estaba cerca , se acerco a su oído y le susurro su nombre

-Hermione

solo pudo sentir el suspiro y el ligero temblor que salio del cuerpo de Hermione y ya no pudo mas , la tomo por los brazos y la paro , la puso contra la pared , aprisionandola con sus brazos para que no escapara aunque algo dentro de el sabia que ella no podría , que no lo haría

mirándola fijamente a los ojos , estaba tan cerca de sus labios , podía sentir su aliento , podía sentir esa desesperación de lo dos , ya no podía mas , Draco la beso , primero con pasión como si quisiera sacar todo su odio en ella pero poco a poco ese beso se trasformo en algo delicado , como si pensara que ella se podía romper,en ese momento el solo quería demostrarle que no quería que se fuera

la tomo por la cintura y profundizo su beso ,quería llegar hasta el ultimo rincón de su boca , quería aferrarse a ella , subio poco a poco sus manos por su espalda quería sentirla , pegarla a su cuerpo , sintió el gemido reprimido de Hermione

ese pequeño gesto lo volvió loco quería tenerla , tenerla en ese mismo instante,las manos de Hermione recorrían su pecho , la simple sensación de su piel , le faltaba el aire , su respiración estaba agitada , igual que la de ella , sabia que ninguno de los dos podía negar lo que estaba pasando , los dos lo querían , volvió a besarla con fuerza ,las manos de Hermione empezaron a desabrochar los botones de su camisa , el empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos , su espalda, sus pechos su pequeña cintura , sus piernas , merlín esas piernas porque las ocultaba si eran tan perfectas

bajo desde su boca a su mandíbula , dando le pequeños mordiscos recorriendo su cuello , cuando escucho su nombre salir de su boca, en un pequeño susurro , pero eso fue todo para que lo decidiera,

tomo su varita y con un ágil movimiento desapareció de su oficina para aparecer en su habitación .

Sin perder tiempo , empezó a quitar uno a uno los botones de su blusa,pudo ver sus pechos , simplemente perfectos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños , justos para sus manos , los toco y los empezó a saborear bajo su boca a sus pezones , Hermione gimió de placer al sentir la sensación de su boca , quería mas y lo sabia , sintió las pequeñas manos de ella en su pantalón , bajar la cremallera , se dio cuenta que en ese momento estaba solo en ropa interior, ya no aguantaba quería tenerla , que fuera suya estar dentro de ella , la tomo entre sus brazos y le quito lo que quedaba de ropa , no podía dejar de pensar que era perfecta y era de el , tanto tiempo odiándose y ahora era de el , la recostó en su cama , podía ver el deseo en sus ojos ,podía saber que era lo que ella también quería , el estaba listo , ella seria de el y el de ella . Se puso encima de ella y con un solo movimiento ...

Draco despertó sudado , no podía creer acababa de soñar con Granger, acaba de soñar que tenia sexo con Granger .


End file.
